


[Podfic] Lightweight

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Accidentally High, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic With Music, and adam maintains his calm, and caleb is a giant golden retriever person, cuddles and pda, in which a bunch of giant footballers are pretty chill, pure toxic fluff, tooth rotting adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Lightweightby starkravingSummary:Caleb and Adam go to a party. It’s a nice party. The food is good. The people are chill. Then Caleb eats like three fucking pot brownies by accident. Getting snacks for your giant, high, empathic boyfriend is not the worst way to spend a night.





	[Podfic] Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lightweight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921872) by [starkraving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkraving/pseuds/starkraving). 



  


###  **Length:**

00:23:27

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:**  
Beginning: Tectonic by Brendan Maclean  
Ending: Oh, It Is Love by Hellogoodbye from the album "Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs!" 

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/Lightweight/lightweight.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (32.2 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/Lightweight/lightweight.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (33.1 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/Lightweight/Lightweight.m4b)




End file.
